The Prequel
by vicious'girl
Summary: Takes place before bebop, hence  the Prequel. Vicious sees Julia and Spike together while waiting for her in front of her apartment door. DisclaimerI do not own Cowboy Bebop.
1. Chapter 1

He waited outside her hotel room as he often did with a hand in his pocket and the other carrying a bag of red-eye to supress her addiction. He saw her enter the hotel but this time she wasn't alone. With their arms around eachother they walked toward the stairs. He just stood paralyzed and stared at the nausiating sight through his disgusted eyes. The man he considered a friend and his lover holding each other, a sight he never thought he would view until now. Finally the forbidden couple looked up and noticed the silver-haired man.

"V-Vicious what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you this."

He held up the bag of red-eye and threw it down the stairs violenty. She asked Spike to leave.

He whispered into her ear:  
"Meet me outside later."

He turned around to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me Spike."

Spike avoided him and left.

"Get in," Vicious commanded as he tilted his head toward the door.

She walked up the stairs and they went in to her suite. He sat down on an old, green, beat up couch.

"It's not what you think; we were just getting a bite to eat. It wasn't a date or anything he payed for his meal and I paid for mine. We're just friends nothing's going on."

"Bull shit," he mummbled.

She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck. This happened everytime they had problems. She seemed to think that sex solves everything. He grabbed her arms and threw them off of him.

"What is it? Look when Spike and I were talking he said we should just leave the syndicate, and I agree with him. Sooner or later we're all just going to end up dead," She changed the subject.

She got up and went into her bedroom. She grabbed a letter Spike had written her off of her nightstand, ripped it, and threw it out the window. As she looked down through the falling sheets of paper she could see Spike leaning against the building with a boquet of flowers at hand. Vicious walked into the room. She sat down on a chair next to her vanity. He sat at the corner of her bed and stared blankly at her for a moment, then he reached into his pocket for his colt. It began to rain. He approached her with the gun at his side.

"What are you doing?"

He held the gun up to her head and cocked it.

"Are you going to betray me. Did you really think you could just leave?It's never going to happen Julia."

"Vicious, are you going to kill him?"

"No but you are. Either you kill him or you both die those are your only options. Do you understand?"

"Yes. He means nothing to me."

"You'll have your chance to prove it."

He knew she was lying. He could always see right through her lies. He knew that she wouldn't kill Spike. He would have to take matters into his own hands. At one point he adored her and wanted to have a life with her, but now all he desired was to see her dead. Her behavior was to be expected. He knew how easy she was the day he met her, but he had been seduced by her charm. When she was around Vicious she wore a mask. She tried to seem like a loyal girlfriend except the night they met. She slept with him after only knowing him for an hour. He also discovered her red-eye addiction that night. Since they were together he had been supplying her with the drug and maybe that was the only reason she wanted him.

She got up and sat beside him on the bed.  
"I love you."

Those words used to affect him but know they made him cold and stoic. She layed down. She reached over and stocked his upper thigh, hoping to spark something.

"Knock it off."

She began to nuzzle his neck.

"Back off," he growled.

She took his coat off and began to rub his chest. The fustrated man grabbed her arm and tossed her down. He strattled her and clutched her throat.

"Knock it off."

He realized threatening her was foolish. She liked to be dominated. He released her neck from his grasp and layed down beside her but faced away from her.

"Go to sleep," he demanded.

"Not until I get what I want," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prequel chapter 2

She turned to her side, facing his back and moved in close to him. She ran her fingers through soft, pale hair. He rolled away from her and let out a frustrated groan.

"I just want to make love to you Vicious."

Love, he now despised that word. His heart was now frozen and he could no longer feel the love for her that he once had, however; there was plenty of lust. He wanted to release all of the anger built up inside of him from what he knew she had done. But at the same time, he did _not _want to let here get her way.

She ran her hands up his shirt and caressed his stomach with her fingertips. He let out a sigh and tried desperately to resist her, but could he? She pushed him down and moved her face towards his, anxious for him to kiss her, but all she received was a cold glare. She traced his jaw with her fingers and then kissed him tantalizingly making him want more. He finally kissed her back, wanting her, but at the same time wanting to slit her throat. But she used him, so now it was his chance to return the favor.

She ran her hand up his upper thigh and squeezed it; then she put her hand between his legs to touch what she desired. He let out a soft groan as he got hard. He put his hands on the small of her back and slowly moved them down to her ass.

She kissed him again passionately and he returned the kiss reluctantly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down. He removed his clothing quickly and wrapped the discarded tie around her throat.

"What are you doing?" she winced.

He tightened it leaving her gasping for air.

"V-Vicious?" she stuttered.

He released her. He couldn't kill her yet. First he had to make her pay and feel as hurt and betrayed as he did. His heart no longer felt any sympathy for the goddess turned demon lying on the bed.

She looked into a pair of ice-blue eyes and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what? You claimed nothing happened?"

"Women are all liars; you should know that."

"You have a choice, which is it, me or him?"

"You," she whispered.

She kissed him hoping that everything about to take place would abolish her feelings for Spike. She loved Vicious, but there was something about Spike, perhaps it was his eyes. She seemed to have some sort of infatuation with them. Vicious was a better lover in every aspect, but she still longed for Spike.

"You know what you have to do Julia. I want him dead." She nodded.

He kissed her passionately this time caressing her tongue with his. He traced her golden curls with his fingers and began to lift off her sweater when the heard a knock on the front door.

"Julia, It's me open up."

The second Vicious heard his former friend utter those words; he rushed to the door wearing only his black briefs.

"Get the fuck out of here," he hissed harshly.

"Julia…" he proceeded-"Leave," Julia interrupted. When he realized what he had interrupted he left.

Julia approached Vicious from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where were we?" she stated and began placing kisses up his neck.

He turned around and threw her into a wall. He pinned her hands to it with his and tried to continue what they had started. He moved his face in toward hers. She could her him breathing heavily. He nudged her nose with his and then kissed her. He tore at her clothing until her body was completely bare and began kissing her chest. She slid his briefs off; then kissed his chest. Her kisses trailed downward until she reached his pelvis. She allowed the kisses to linger there, teasing him.

"Keep going," he whispered, his breathes getting heavier. She clenched his hips tightly and began to go down on him.

"Julia!" his body trembled with ecstasy. She started rubbing his inner thighs simultaneously, arousing him even more. When she finished, he picked her up, went into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He continued to kiss her.

He went inside of her and started slowly, but then quickly hastened the pace.

"Is this good enough for you or will you turn to _him_ for more?" he hissed and began to thrust even harder.

"I want you Vicious. Only you," she whispered and then let out a moan.

He started thrusting even harder the passion soon turning into rage.

"Who do you want, say it?" he growled and let out a few groans.

"You," she moaned.

"Who?"

"Vicious!" she screamed rapturously.

Vicious rolled over beside her and caught his breath. She rolled onto her stomach and fell asleep. He sat up and stared out of the window to his right at the darkness, which consumed the night sky.

The next morning he had received a call from the elders.


End file.
